Splinter's Daughter
by FeralSpirit88
Summary: One fateful day Splinter finds a baby girl with no home, and decides to take her in. As she grows the family runs into problems from family issues to living nightmares. As a dark presence grips the child Splinter fought so hard to protect tears his family apart at the seems and threatens to take his daughter. Will they find the strength to fight it or fall victim to its hatred.
1. Chapter 1: The Bittersweet Melody

Chapter 1

The Bittersweet Melody

It was a cold morning in the sewers below New York a sign that times where changing. Autumn was giving away to winter a time for the world above to rest before the cycle of the seasons end and starts new again. The winter sun cast its pale yellow rays to the world below entering through the bars of the storm drains. A large brown rat with black and white markings stood below it looking up at the pale sky above. Splinter heaved a sigh feeling a change in the air indicating a storm was to come. He turned away from the rays of the sun, and headed back to the lair where his sons where getting ready to head out with April and Casey. He walked past them his mind elsewhere. About a year has passed since the defeat of the Kraang and the disappearance of the Shredder. Splinter and his sons have been searching for him ever since, but they have found nothing so far. Perhaps the Shredder truly was dead, but a part of Splinter knew he was still out there waiting for a chance to strike.

"Master Splinter," Mikey's voice interrupted his thoughts, "we're heading out now!"

"Alright Michelangelo, be safe and make sure to dress warmly. I sense a storm is coming."

"We will Sensei! Bye!" the young turtle yelled before taking off after his brothers.

Splinter chuckled to himself; he was proud of his sons and how far they have come. Not just in their training, but in life as well. He rejoiced each day at seeing them prosper, but it also brought great sorrow to his heart. Soon he knew that they would go in their own directions, and he was not yet ready to let them go. If he could freeze time just to hold on to them a little longer he would, but he also knew that there comes a time for every parent to let go of their children so they can flourish into confident adults. Splinter sighed heavily before heading into the dojo to meditate he needed to block out the stress that began to clog his mind.

He sat under the large tree, closing his eyes, and letting the silence sooth his wary mind. It did not take him long before the calm took over him relaxing his spirt, body, and mind. A little over an hour had passed, and he was still in this state.

His ears perked up at the soft, sweet sound of a melody. He opened his eyes not seeing anything around him; shaking his head he closes them continuing his meditation when the melody yet again came to him. He listened to it for few seconds trying to pin point its location, but he was not able to.

With a sigh of annoyance Splinter got to his feet and made his way into the living room looking around, but still he did not see anyone standing there. The melody echoed throughout the lair; listening to it more closely he determined that it was somewhere in the sewers. Cautiously, Splinter made his way to the exit perking up his ears to listen. The sound was coming up through the tunnel.

He took in a deep breath ready for anything to come at him in case it was a trap, though deep inside of him he knew it wasn't. Slowly he made his way down the abandoned sub way tunnel keeping his ears perked to make sure he was still fallowing the melody. Several minutes had passed until finally he came upon the source of the tune; a young woman. Her back was turned to him, but Splinter could feel her pain all too well.

She was humming the bittersweet tune in a voice that was so soft and serene that it warmed his fur like the summer sun. He watched as the women cradled something, a child by the sounds of it, in her arms her body shaking with sadness and pain. Splinter took a step near her, but this startled her as she whipped around shocked to see him standing there. She backed up into the wall holding the small bundle close to her chest; though he could sense the fear inside of her she stood tall ready to fight her way past him if need be.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Splinter spoke holding his hands in the air showing that he meant no harm.

The woman looked at him hesitating a bit before removing her hood reviling her soft face. She was clearly not a human, but nor was she a mutant. She was covered in soft, white fur with a silvery-white streak that ran from her nose and up her forehead. Her silky snow, white hair flowed a little past her shoulders. Her ears looked much like those of a wolf, and her large bushy tail was wrapped around her feet like that of a fox. She was dressed in nothing more than rags that hung limp from her body. And lastly were her sky blue eyes that where filled with so much pain and suffering that it broke his heart in two. The sight of her brought him back to the time he had lost his family. He could feel a tear slide down his face; wiping it away he took a step toward her holding out his hand for her to take.

"Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe." Splinter spoke softly.

She looked at it then at him not sure whether she could trust him or not.

"I promise I will not hurt you or your child." Splinter vowed.

She pondered his offer for a few more minutes before placing her hand in his. Splinter smiled wrapping his fingers around it, and led her back to the lair. However, they were stopped by a very large, dark, shadowy creature with piercing red slits for eyes. Splinter growled holding out his arm in front of her determined to keep her safe from the shadowy monster. The creature stood up looming over them by several feet its ugly, long tongue rolling out of its mouth and licked its entire head before returning back to where it belonged. The creature let out a terrifying wail that seemed to shake the entire tunnel before lunging at Splinter with razor sharp claws.

The rat just managed to dodge the attack, but ended up getting hit by the back of the creature's hand which sent him into the wall. He rubbed his head as pain throbbed through it, but he got to his feet ready for the next attack. The monster swiped again, but this time Splinter was ready; he jumped out of the way as its claws dug into the cement of the tunnel. While it struggled to get itself free Splinter lunged at it kicking it backwards. It landed several feet away from him stunned, but still it managed to get to its feet shaking its head angrily. It let out wail of fury before charging at Splinter who stood his ground. Once it was close enough he leaped into the air landing on its head with such force that the monster was drove into the ground. He jumped back to his original position in front of the woman waiting to see if the thing would get back up, but it did not move. Splinter sighed in relief and turned back to the woman and her baby. She smiled up at him her blue eyes filled with gratitude. He returned the smile, but it soon faded as he saw the look of horror on her face. Quickly, she gave him her baby and pushed him away.

It happened so fast, the monster's claws ripped through her flesh like a newly sharpened blade though meet.

"No!" Splinter screamed in horror as he watched her fall to the ground motionless.

The baby in his arms was wailing loudly, but it did not break through to him. He looked at the women who lay in a pool of her own blood. Rage flickered through his veins like fire, setting the child down; he got to his feet and ran at the monster. He was blinded by his fury as the scene replayed in his mind over and over again. He beat the monster back sending it several feet away from them; with his hands in fists he made his way to the monster that was getting up ready for another attack. Splinter stopped when he spotted a wire sparking as electricity burned through it. Careful not to electrocute himself he picked it up grasping it firmly in his hand as he waited for the monster to come at him. It screeched and ran at him ready to rip the rat apart, but instead it was greeted by the wire that shot an electrical current through its body. Splinter bared his teeth as he watched the creature fall to the ground dead twitching as the last of its nerves died.

Dropping the wire he ran back to the woman without giving the monster a second look. He skidded to a halt in front of her; she had dragged herself over to her baby who lay crying on the ground where Splinter had placed her. She pulled her bundle over to her, and began to hum the bittersweet melody to sooth her crying child. Her voice was so weak, but yet it was still so beautiful. He fell to his knees in front of them; her voice was getting weaker by the second, but still she pushed on the tune. Her voice became softer and softer until eventually it stopped all together.

Splinter was shaking violently with grief as he placed two fingers on her neck to find a pulse, but there was nothing she was already gone. Tears rolled down his face as grief overwhelmed him, but the soft crying of her baby brought him out of his trance. The little kit was crying for her mother. He knew that she needed someone who could care for her, and he knew in his heart that it had to be him. He picked up the little girl whose wails were getting louder by the second.

"Shh little one it will be alright. I promise." Splinter whispered softly, but still her wailing continued.

He looked down at the fiery orange kit, as tears began to fall from his eyes. He slowly began to hum the tune that still echoed in his mind; her cries began to quiet down until eventually they stopped. Splinter kept humming as the child began to fall asleep in his arms. As she finally drifted off to sleep her could no longer hold back the sorrow that built up inside of him. His body shook with silent sobs as he hummed the beautiful melody.

Splinter looked down at the kit who was now sound asleep in his arms; giving a small smile as the child slept he shakily got to his feet, and headed back to the lair. He would come back before nightfall and give the woman a proper burial, but first he needed to take care of the little orange kit that needed him now more than ever.

"I will take care of you little one," he whispered, "I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you safe…to keep my daughter safe."


	2. Chapter 2: The Baby and The Turtle (I)

Chapter 2

The Baby and The Turtle (Part I)

Raphael fallowed his brothers into the lair he was starting to get bored with their patrols now that the kraang and the foot were gone. They would still run into the Purple Dragons every now and again, but that was about it. He was glad that the city was safe, but he still longed to bash a few kraangdriods or footbots. Honestly anything to Raph would be better than the Purple Dimwits even a dead weed!

"Leo these patrols are starting to get pretty dull! Clearly the Shredder is gone since we haven't seen anything of him or his cronies!" Raph growled.

"No Raph. We can't let our guard down not yet." Leo argued.

"What do you mean let our guard down! It's been a whole freakin year, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Shredder since!" Raph stated in annoyance.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he isn't still out there!"

"Dude! He is dead! If he was alive we would have heard something by now!"

"I agree with Raph Leo," Donnie chimed in, "if the Shredder truly was still alive then we would have heard something."

"See even Donnie agrees with me." Raph announced.

A heavy sigh sounded from Leo before he answered, "Fine we can take a break from patrols for a couple of weeks. Besides maybe if our presence isn't seen in the city for a while the Foot might come out of hiding."

All Raph could do was shake his head knowing that was the best he was going to get from the fearless leader. He watched as his brothers headed for their rooms to get some sleep, but Raph was not feeling tired yet so he made his way to the couch and sat down turning on the TV and popped in a random movie.

About half way through the movie he thought he heard soft crying. Raph hit the pause button listening for the crying noise to come again, but all that greeted him was silence. He turned back to the TV thinking it was part of the movie. Right when he was about to hit the play button he heard it again, but this time it was much louder. Raph got to his feet with a satisfied grin glued to his face.

"Finally some action!" he thought to himself.

The crying, which now turned into screams, was coming from the Dojo. Slowly and silently the young turtle made his way into the training area, but the screaming was coming from inside Splinter's room. Raph bared his teeth as adrenaline pulsed through his veins ready to take on whoever had invaded their home. He pulled out his sias then burst into Splinter's room without hesitation, but to his disappointment there was no enemy. Instead a large cardboard box lay in the middle of the room. Raph lifted an eyebrow in confusion as the screams sounded from the box; slowly he approached the box and looked inside.

A small three month old baby lay in the box wailing for help. She was covered in soft, fluffy orange fur with brown, light yellow, and white markings. She had a big, fluffy tail like that of a fox and small, pointed ears on top of her head like those of a wolf. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green, and so full of curiosity and wonder (Now that she had stopped crying after she spotted Raphael).

She reached out her hands as if asking him to pick her up, but he just glared at her as she made happy little prrt noises while still holding out her hands to him.

"What do you want hairball?" he asked putting his sias away not sensing any real threat from her.

She giggled as he spoke.

"What's so funny huh!"

She then started to laugh hysterically.

Raph frowned feeling annoyed, and turned to leave. Once he was near the exit of Splinter's room she started to cry again. The red banded turtle walked over to the box his face was twisted with anger and annoyance. He then leaned into the box and began mimicking her cries getting louder and louder with each passing second.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Is that all you frickin do, is cry! Wah! Wah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The child was now laughing at him as he mimicked her. Raphael stopped his fake crying, and groaned, "Man you are so annoying."

"Raphael." Splinter's voice sounded behind him.

The turtle turned to face his father who was carrying with him a shovel covered in dirt and a bunch of plastic bags filled with baby supplies.

"Master Splinter!" Raph said.

"I see you met the little one." Splinter stated his voice cracking with emotion.

"Yeah, I heard screaming in your room."

Raph looked at his father, then to the little kit who lay in the box, then back again.

"Why is it here anyway?" Raph asked.

"It is long story my son, and one I'll tell to you four in the morning. All I can tell you is that she is here to stay." Splinter answered.

Raph was silent for a few minutes letting Splinter's words sink in before erupting like volcano that had just woken from a deep sleep.

"What! Are you crazy Sensei! We can't keep that thing here we have too much on our plates already to be dealing with that hairball!"

"Raphael!" Splinter growled. "I know this is a big adjustment, but she needs us."

Raph glares at Splinter his emerald green eyes not breaking from Splinter's amber ones. Rage fueled through his blood, but he knew better than to argue with his sensei. So instead he simply nodded to Splinter before storming off to his room and plopping on his bed.

How stupid could Splinter be! Didn't he realize that they had enough to do, and what if the Shredder returns what then? Splinter can't just leave the child someone will have to watch it, and with me and my brothers busy it would just be left alone. What about April or Casey…scratch Casey since he is too self-absorbed with himself for his own good. As for April she always goes on missions with us so that wouldn't work. Splinter clearly isn't using his head or he'd realize that.

Sitting up Raph knew what he had to do, and within the hour he crept from his room back into the dojo toward his father's room. Slowly he slid the door open and peeked inside to see Splinter's form sleeping soundly beside the box that held the little kit. Raph took a deep breath before entering into the room making sure not to make a sound. Splinter was light sleeper and if he woke up at the wrong time Raph's plan would fail. He knows that Splinter will punish him for this, but he had to do this for the sake of his family.

He was standing over the box, and reached down to pick her up. She curled up in his arms purring happily as she got herself comfortable. Raph looked at the baby as she nuzzled into his chest causing him to give small smile. Shaking his head not wanting to get attached to her he made his way out of Splinter's room and ran out of the lair holding the little girl tightly to his chest.


End file.
